Here Forever, in Your Arms
by xObsidian
Summary: Colection of one and two shots. CAHNGE: instead of a puppyshipping, the next story will be a Physcoshipping. ON HOLD.
1. Roses

**Ok, the title came to me randomly, and then the idea came during homeroom. I wrote this during homeroom and I let my friends read it. THEY LOVED IT, so I hope you will too. There will be many different stories on this, mostly one shots, some two shots, of any shipping. All you have to do is give me a basic plot and a shipping and I'll write you one. This is dedicated to all the people reading this, so have fun and don't forget to review! And I like Japanese characters, so all titles will be in Japanese with translations beside them. :)**

ここに永久に、あなたの腕で ばら 柔らかい船積み

**Here Forever, In Your Arms : Story 1: Roses: TENDERSHIPPING.**

Bakura sat at the red clothed kitchen table. Besides the white candle, alone it stood, there was one other object on the table. He was currently staring at it like it was going to rip his face off. There was a dozen red, crimson red, roses along with a note. He picked up the note with a shaky hand and for the thousandth time, read it.

_Dear Bakura,_

_I know you're not going to care, you never do, but I have fallen in love with you. I love you, and nothing, no one, nor no force, can change the way I feel about you. I have given you twelve roses, crimson blood red in colour, and will love you till the last one dies. Note that one of these is made out of silk. Silk isn't alive and cant die, so I'm basically telling you I'll love you forever. If the day I so long for comes, the day you love me back, I will wait for you until then._

_Love always, (and forever)_

_Ryou_

He placed the note back in its matching white envelope and picked up the roses. Then he began dubbing them fake or real one at a time.

"Real. Real. Real. Real. Oh, here's the fake one." he said, pulling it out of the bundle. Bakura twirled it around in between his fingers.

'_I'll love you till the last one dies.' _he thought.

The fake in his hand would never die. Maybe he did love Ryou. Could he? He buried his head in his hands as hot saline tears trickled down his face. It was simply too much for him to deal with. He had been abused by Marik, the last person he 'loved', so what was to tell him Ryou wouldn't do the same thing? One thing he was sure of though, was that he _would not _go through all that hurt again. Ryou was different though. He wasn't all muscular and scary, but he was small and timid. Always so kind and gentle, caring about everything and other peoples feelings. So why, more like how, could he get hurt?

'_If he left me…'_

It was then when Bakura's silent tears turned into choking sobs. Ryou, of all people, just had to walk in at that particular moment.

"Bakura-kun, why are you crying?" he asked. Chocolate orbs staring at the note and roses.

'_Was this the reason? Surely not.'_

Bakura lifted his head and met Ryou's eyes with his own. He also noticed that their faces were just mere inches apart.

'_All I would have to do is move my face towards him to see if I really do like him…'_

The air became heavier and felt like it weighed a ton as it pushed down on Bakura's body. Eyelids grew heavier and warm breaths intertwined as the two boy's faces grew heavier as their faces grew closer by the second. Ryou's lips met Bakura's in a fiery kiss. Bakura immediately kissed back, more than doubling the passion already contributed by Ryou. Bakura's tongue snaked its way into Ryou's mouth and it began o dance with Ryou's. Ryou moaned into the kiss, enjoying the pleasure and nirvana of kissing the one he loved. But all good things must to an end, and the pair broke apart, lungs begging for air.

"Bakura…"

"Ryou, I have just realized the most important thing I'll ever realize. Do you want to know what I just realized?" whispered Bakura.

Ryou nodded.

Bakura tensed for a moment, then let it go.

"Ryou…" he started.

"I just realized…" He paused to recollect himself before continuing.

"That I'm in, or falling in…" He sighed.

"Love with…" Here he pushed Ryou to the floor and startled him.

"You." He whispered sensually before kissing him deeply, much like the one they shared earlier.

When both boys decided to move away, they were flushed a flamingo pink. Bakura simply held Ryou in his arms while the younger one cried tears of joy. His wish had become reality. "Bakura, I want to stay here forever, in your arms." Ryou whispered, before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**-The next day-**

"Ryou-kun! I have a surprise for you!" Bakura called Ryou came rushing down the stairs.

"What is it!?" he asked excited.

Bakura pulled twelve roses, one fake, the rest real, from behind his back. He handed them to Ryou.

"I'll love you till the last one dies. And please note, ones fake."

Ryou smiled, took them in his hands, wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, and kissed. He held Ryou close. "Ryou…" he whispered into the delicate pale skin of his neck, driving him ecstasy.

"Stay here forever…with me. Don't ever leave."

Ryou did as he was told.

"I never intended to leave. I want to spend forever, forever here in your arms."

**That concludes the first story in the collection! It's now up to you to decide if you want a Puppy or Puzzle shipping next. Cast your votes in reviews, and I'll decide on WEDNESDAY what the next one is going to be. I hope you liked it. Ja ne!**

**Authoress love,**

**-Jessi-**


	2. Poems

**Ok, so I have the outline for up to chapter 4 done. The order goes: Puzzleshipping, Deathshipping (Yami Malik, Ryou), and Puppyshipping. If you want to add or change (except for the deathshipping that was a request) let me know. All stories are dedicated to the people who request them. This story, story 2, is dedicated to all the people who love Puzzleshipping. Even though I don't like it very much, I wrote this for all the people who love it and requested it. So I hope you like it. I mean, as someone who doesn't care for it, don't think it's suck ass. It's actually pretty good. Or so I've been told. Enjoy!**

ここに永久に、あなたの腕で: 物語2: 詩: 困惑の船積み

**Here Forever, In Your Arms: Story 2: Poems: PUZZLESHIPPING**

Yugi tapped his pencil against his lips, thinking. He had to write a poem, any type and genre, for English tomorrow to read to the class, and all he could think about was…

"Yami." he sighed

Yami popped his tri-coloured head in the door upon hearing his name.

"Yes? Do you need help with your poem?"

Yugi shook his head and Yami raised an eyebrow.

'_He's been acting so strange lately. Ever since that…maybe that's why he's so…quiet.'_

He pulled a chair up beside Yugi and leaned over him to read what he had written. Yugi quickly snapped it shut. After all, all he had written in it was 'Yugi (heart) Yami' , 'Yami' with a heart around it, and 'I love Yami' in bubbly letters. It was like Middle School all over again.

Yami smirked. "Is there something you don't want me to see? Is there doodles of names of people you love in there? Is your poem about your undying love for me and how bad you want to tell me and kiss me?" he asked teasingly, making kissy noises in the air at Yugi.

"Ra, your immature. Could you please just…you know, leave?!" Yugi asked, shoving Yami out of the door and locking it. He leaned against it and began sobbing quietly into his arms. Why was it so hard on him? Why did he have to be gay? Why did he have to love Yami? So many questions, all with blank answers. The only solution would be if Yami loved him back. It was then when he got an idea. He stood, walked over to his note book, and began writing…

**ENGLISH CLASS- THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi sat in his seat behind Ryou, who was playing with Bakura's hair, and next to Yami, who was scribbling a note on a piece of paper, hoping he would be called on soon. The girl currently reading her poem finished and sat down and the teacher checked his book to find the next victim, and wrote down the previous's grade.

"Who's next? Ok, Bakura. Come up here." the teacher, Mr. Takahashi, said.

One of Yugi's friends yami's stood and went to the front of the class.

"This is called Five Silent Tears, and it's a love poem about a special someone."

He cleared his throat and began reading.

"Last night before I went to sleep,

Thoughts of you through mind creped.

Although I haven't done this in weeks,

Five silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

The first was for the colour of your eyes,

Which remind me of a melted chocolate river floating by.

The second was for your hair like snow,

And how you stand in the wind, and the way it flows.

The third was for your hand in mine,

Which reassures me that everything's going to be just fine.

The fourth came for your sweet embrace,

And the thought of your beautiful angelic face.

The last tear was reserved for your warm smile,

And the way it seems to stretch a mile.

And only for you my dear,

Did I cry my five silent tears…_"_

Everyone erupted into applause, not believing such a wonderful poem came from Bakura. He had a slight blush ad he went and sat down next to Ryou. Ryou pulled him in for a kiss, which Bakura returned immediately, and Yugi's heart was saddened. Al least his friends could be happy…

"Ok, Mr. Muotou! You're up!"

Yugi shuffled to the front of the class. Yami was staring intently at him, which made butterflies explode into existence in his stomach.

"My poems called…well it doesn't have a name actually…I wrote this about a special someone, just like Bakura did."

He sighed before starting.

"He sits up at night

Wondering why he wont tell his best friend

He's in love with him.

He thinks about his life

He sits and cries

His friend doesn't know but still he says

"I'll love you for who you are."

But the boy's afraid his secret will

Tear them apart.

They've been together through thick and thin,

Oh how he longs for his friend to feel the same.

He takes a risk,

Starts out with a kiss,

Pulls apart, looks around,

But his friend pulls him back and kisses him without a sound.

"Do you think this is wrong?" he asks.

"Not as long as I'm with you."

They start off slow,

Not knowing which way to go.

They finish with a kiss

And his world is nothing but bliss.

He took the risk,

Gave the kiss,

He never thought

It would end like

This…"

Everyone was in tears by the time his poem was finished, even Mr. Takahashi. Yami has his head hung, and was muttering something Yugi couldn't make out. The bell rang at that moment, and everyone made their way to the bathroom to clean up their saline stained faces before next hour. Everyone but Yami. Yugi walked over and patted him on the back."What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why Yugi?" he asked, lifting his head so that his eyes met Yugi's.

Yugi was taken aback by the suddenness of Yami's question.

"Why couldn't you have told me sooner? Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I-I don't know. I was afraid you'd reject me, not love me back, hate me, not want to have anything to do with me." he stuttered.

"I've been dying inside…for so long I've wanted to do this."

Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap and kissed him passionately.

When they pulled away, both boys had slight smiles on their faces.

"I loved all this time Yugi. All you had to do was tell me."

"I'll remember that next time I decide to fall in love with you all over again."

Yami nuzzled his face into Yugi's neck and whispered, "I hope it's soon."

"I love you Yami."

"I love you too."

And with that, both boys walked out of the classroom, hand in hand.

"Hey Yami, guess what."

"What?"

"I never thought

It would like

This…"

Yami just smiled as he kissed Yugi one last time before leaving the school, not caring about classes.

He too, never thought it would end like this…

**Well that's it! I really hope it wasn't that bad. If it is, GOMEN GOMEN! My apologies. I PROMISE the next one will be better. If it's not, I'll…I don't know, but I'll do something to make up for the suckish work. Any changes in plan, just tell me. And in case you don't remember, you can add or remove (except for the Deathshipping) to the following list. Please add! Story 3: Deathshipping Story 4: Puppyshipping. I'll see you next time! And to the readers of my story 'Cold' I'll try to have that updated by Tuesday, October 14 th since I haven't been paying attention to it, and to 'Falling Face Down' Readers, I'll have it up by the 18, a week from today.**

**Authoress love,**

**-Jessi-**


	3. Unbelieveable

**I hath (is that a word?? O.o;;) returned, and this time, I've used my magical powers to write a Deathshipping. I really hope you like it. And don't worry. This story will work itself out in the end…so just be patient. I love Ryou and Marik, so no worries…hehehe. :D I think this piece is quite…angsty. So please enjoy. Oh…and this story is dedicated to the kind person who requested this shipping. I'm so sorry I forgot your name. Please forgive me? But I hope YOU like it. (I'm just going to call you Bob, ok?) lol. Jk.**

**ここに永久に、あなたの腕で****: ****物語 ****3: ****信じ難い****: ****死の船積み**

**Here Forever, In Your Arms: Story 3: Unbelievable: DEATHSHIPPING**

_I wish you didn't love me_

_I wish you'd make this easy _

_It was love that caught me _

_Now it's fear that keeps me with you_

Ryou sat in the passenger seat of the car staring at his beau while he drove through the bustling streets of Domino. He just really didn't feel the love between them anymore. Every time Ryou tried to find an answer to the question, 'Why is Marik acting so…different?' he would draw a blank. All he could do was hope that things would get better soon.

Now most people thought Marik was a crazy, psychopathic, off-the-rocker man, but Ryou saw the inside of him. Underneath all the hair that looked ready to gnaw your arm off and the rough outer shell, there was a kind and passionate person who had a soft heart. It was simply the fact that Marik would only open up to a few people, afraid of being called a pansy perhaps. He had more emotions than an emo kid sometimes. (wow…that's impossible)

The more he got to looking at him, the more fearful he became. He always had that glare in his eyes that told everyone 'Look at me and die.' He thought he had grown to this so it didn't affect him, but these days it was fear that kept him with Marik. Sure, he still loved him, but he felt the relationship was…one sided. Ryou gave and gave his love to Marik but revived nothing in return. Sometimes he wished Marik never loved him and he never loved Marik. Other times, he wished he had taken up the sweetness of his sister Isis…

Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by the 'accidental' slamming of brakes and the sudden jerk forward that accompanied it. A chuckle was heard through the car.

"We're here Ry-Ry." Marik called, standing outside of Ryou's now opened door.

Had he really been so absorbed that he hadn't noticed that they were at the Gay Youth Centre now?

Ryou stepped out of the car and was shocked when Marik took his hand and walked into the building with him. He smiled slightly as the usual instructor, Miss Akatsuiki, greeted them with a booming "Hello Ryou-kun, Marik-kun."

Marik nodded at her and walked back towards the stage area, Ryou still attached to him. Ryou looked up after feeling Marik come to a halt and smiled a genuine Ryou Bakura smile for the first time in days. He missed the theatre arts program, and today, he was coming back to it.

He entered the door, leaving Marik behind as usual when he came for rehearsal. He usually watched him thru the curtains anyway…

Ryou looked around seeing the teens already there. He was just laying his eyes on his yami, Bakura, when something tackled him to the ground. "RYOU'S HERE!"

Ryou laughed. "Hey Yugi." he said, ruffling his small friends hair, attempting to sit up. Yugi got off of Ryou to help him up. He smiled broadly at him."So…how are things…you know…with Marik?" he asked nervously.Ryou chose not to respond to this question. But he was thinking about this.

'_I want to be by your side _

_So I can close my eyes _

_To the growing emptiness inside that _

_Kills me _

_When I'm with you.'_

Ryou did love him, but Marik was just…something else.

"I'm sorry Ryou. Just ignore that question please." Yugi said, blushing a little.Ryou looked up and smiled very tenderly. "It's ok Yugi. I still love you." he said, pulling his friend into a hug before the practice started."Ok everyone, places! Ryou, Yugi, Bakura. On stage please." Miss Akatsuiki called out.

Ryou, Yugi, and Bakura jumped onto the stage.

"Ok, since we got everything down pat yesterday, all we need to work on today is the Poison and Suicide scene." she smiled., generally aiming it at Ryou. She knew about his problem with Marik. She offered to help, but he said Marik would change…eventually.

"3...2...1...Go!"

Bakura held up a small bottle filled with coloured water and offered it to Ryou without saying a word. Ryou took it soundlessly and looked at it for a few moments, almost sorrowfully. He looked over at Marik, who was in his usual position hidden in the curtains. He ignored his watchful eye as he took the liquid. He smirked, but made sure only Marik saw, as he fell to the floor. Yugi then walked onto the stage as Bakura exited and began to weep, pretending of course, upon the sight of Ryou.

"CUT! That was good! Excellent work Ryou-Kun! That's how we need to do it every time except you don't weep until later Yugi-kun." Miss Akatsuiki said as Ryou beamed, and forgot about the whole 'Marik' thing.

Practice ran by too fast for Ryou's liking and soon it was time to leave. He walked out into the lobby and found Marik. He chose not to speak as they walked to the emerald coloured car. Ryou opened the door and swung himself in. After Marik entered, Ryou dared to speak.

"Marik, do you mind if I play a cd?" he asked timidly, the fear quite obvious in his voice.

Marik nodded and he popped his Kaci Brown cd into the player. The flipped it to number 3, Unbelievable, and sang along with his favourite parts._"You try to break me _

_Try to hate me _

_So you can fall out of love _

_You want to make me believe that _

_I'm crazy _

_That I'm nothing without you _

_It's unbelievable but I believed you _

_Unforgivable but I forgave you _

_Insane what love can do _

_That keeps me coming back to you _

_You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you _

_Now I'm standing on my own _

_Alone…"_

Marik mentally slapped himself for allowing Ryou to listen to this song, but if it made him happy, he was ok with it.

_--_

For the next couple of days, the practices went on in much the same way, and before you knew it, it was the big day.

Everyone was scrambling around trying to get makeup and hair done while finding their costumes and retouching on forgotten lines. Ryou was ready long before anyone else, so he sat in a chair, careful as not to wrinkle up his scarlet silk and fishnet type material dress, singing once more. He meant every word he said. All of this was directed towards Marik.

"_I feel you in my shadow _

_My heart feels cold and hollow _

_No matter where I run I see _

_Your eyes always follow me _

_You try to hold me _

_Try to own me _

_Keeping something that's not yours _

_You want to make me _

_Believe that I'm crazyMake me think that you're the cure_

_It's unbelievable but I believed you _

_Unforgivable but I forgave you _

_Insane what love can do _

_That keeps me coming back to you _

_You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you _

_Now I'm standing on my own _

_Alone…"_

By the time the play was due to begin, Ryou had cried twice and redone his eyeliner countless times, He applied a small touch up of glitter to his face before starting to the stage to act the leading role of Juliette.--

By the time the Poison scene had come around, Marik had taken his usual place by the gigantic stage light in between the curtains. Once again, Bakura held up a small bottle filled with coloured water and offered it to Ryou without saying a word. Ryou took it with an unconfident hand and looked down, and traced his finger around it thinking about Marik. He pulled the cork stopper out and looked over at Marik, who looked sorry, guilty, and sad as he looked at Ryou before he walked off the stage, before downing the liquid and waiting a few moments before falling to the floor.They then closed the curtains and moved the metal table that was their makeshift coffin onto stage. Ryou was placed upon it and flower petals were sprinkled all around him, and he was given a crimson rose to hold. Yugi, the Romeo of the play, knelt by his table weeping for real this time.

The curtains opened once more, and the scene was revealed. This received a few gasps from the audience.

_--_

_You're still haunting meIn my sleepYou're all I seeBut I can't go backCause I know it's wrongFor us to go onAnd I'm growing strongTo confront my fears_

--

Marik paced outside the entrance to the auditorium, trying to sort the thoughts through his head. Eventually he gave up after coming to a conclusion and pulled the doors open. A few members of the audience gasped at this also. Marik looked down at the scene before him and walked briskly down the isle. Yugi and Ryou noticed this, but neither could show it.Marik leaped onto the stage, and sill Yugi nor Ryou took any notice. Marik walked over to the table on which Ryou lay, and put one arm down on his right side to lean over him. Yugi looked up at the two, confused.Ryou's eyes slowly opened and he gasped a little after meeting Marik's eyes."I'm sorry Ryou. I love you. I swear. Please come with me." he pleaded.Ryou smiled and pushed the rose off onto the floor and grabbed Marik's hand. He pulled Ryou off the table and Yugi also stood with them. He had a look of confusion on his face as Marik stole the leading lady right out from under him. Miss Akatsuiki didn't seem to care however, for she knew of Marik's intentions all along. The play had brought them together once again, and for this, she was happy.

"I knew there was a reason I picked you Ryou-kun." she whispered, wiping away the tears in her eyes.--

_It's unbelievable but I believed you Unforgivable but I forgave you Insane what love can do That keeps me coming back to you You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you Now I'm standing on my own Alone_

Ryou ran out the door with Marik and when the reached outside he jumped into his beau's arms, completely satisfied with the results of the current events. Marik laughed and set him down to kiss him. Ryou was no longer comparing his life to a song. He wasn't alone anymore, and he never really was. It was Marik who was alone. He just needed time, Ryou thought.

When they finished kissing, they smiled at each other and embraced once again, enjoying the feeling of being in the others arms.

**That's the third story! I really hope it wasn't that bad. But hey, it's the longest one yet, at over 1760 words, not counting prologue, title, and epilogue. I hope to see you soon. So far the layout for this story is: Story 4: Ice: Puppyshipping. I need two more requests. Any pairing. You chose. First reader to review with a fic request will somehow be incorporated into their story as a matchmaker possibly? You'll just have to see! Best wishes, and Authoress love,**

**-Jessi-**


End file.
